La OCG
by crazy2803
Summary: una nueva organización se a creado y esta experimentando con jóvenes, en que ayudara el raimon, y esas chicas ¿quienes son?. lean y descubran.
1. Chapter 1

**Un saludo a todas las personas que leen esto, esta es mi primera historia, así que les pido que sean pacientes, talvez no sea la mejor historia pero denle una oportunidad. **

**Aclaraciones:**

Hola- habla normal.

"hola"- pensando.

_Hola – susurrando._

"_**hola"- hablando por teléfono.**_

**/cambio de lugar o tiempo /**

**IE como IEGO no me pertenecen son propiedad de level-5, lo único que me pertenecen son mis OCs y la historia.**

**Esta historia transcurre después de Galaxy.**

Nos centramos en la ciudad de Inazuma, donde en unas de las calles podemos ver a una joven de unos 14 años de edad, pelo largo un poco más arriba de la cintura de un color rosado oscuro (no sé si existe pero luego pongo una imagen de ella en la portada cargando unas bolsas del súper mientras canturreaba la letra de una canción. Luego de un rato entra a una gran casa (es muy grande para ser pequeña, pero pequeña para ser mansión), y deja las cosas en la cocina.

¡Yuko! Ya llegue, te deje lo que necesitas en la cocina – grito la chica para luego sentarse en el gran sofá de la sala a ver tv.

Luego de un minuto se escucharon unos pasos bajando las escaleras- gracias tora- dijo una joven de la misma edad de la chica pero con la diferencia que ella tenía el pelo morado oscuro y un flequillo le tapaba el ojo derecho, en lo demás es igual a la otra chica.

No estas emocionada porque maña empezamos nuestro primer día en Raimon, papa me dijo que él tenía unos amigos que estudiaron hay- dijo yuko mientras empezaba a lavar los vegetales.

En realidad no me emociona mucho- dijo tora sin interés alguno – seguro que solo hay chico idiotas y patosos que comenzaran a molestarte y como tu hermana te debo proteger de esos neandertales- aseguro la chica.

Ya soy grande, además ¡soy mayor que tú!- se quejó.

Solo son unos dos minutos así que no importa-.

Tks , porque mejor no haces algo productivo y vas arreglar tus cosas para mañana, pase por tu habitación y vi todo regado – le dijo – así que es mejor que muevas tu trasero y vallas a recoger todo eso o no cenaras- le amenazo yuko.

Pero…-.

Que te pares y arregles tu habitación- le dijo firme la chica mientras se ponía delante del televisor y le apuntaba con una cuchara.

Tora no tuvo más opción que levantarse y hacer lo que le pidieron susurrando cosas entre dientes.

La cuchara siempre funciona – se rio yuko al ver a su hermana subir las escaleras maldiciendo por lo bajo – ¡no maldigas que es malo! – le grito.

Púdrete- fue lo que recibió de respuesta lo que provocó que su risa aumentara.

Espero hacer nuevos amigos en Raimon- dijo la chica mirando por la venta para luego seguir haciendo la cena.

**/A la mañana siguiente/ **

Vamos que se nos hace tarde – dijo una chica como de unas 13 años con pelo marrón y los ojos grises, corriendo por las calles para llegar al instituto.

Takara no corras, estamos con 20 minutos de anticipación y mira hay ya se ve el instituto- le dijo tora.

Pero es que estoy emocionada es muy primer día de secundaria – dijo emocionada.

Si pero por eso no tienes que andar corriendo en las calles- le recrimino yuko – solo te los décimos ya que nos preocupamos después de todo eras nuestra hermana menor – aclaro la chica al ver el puchero que ponía la chica – así que es mejor que te calmes – suspiro para volver a retomar el camino.

Que mala eres onee-chan (no sé si lo escribí bien, pero si esta incorrecto por favor escribirlo)- dijo takara para volver a adelantarse.

Que niña tan inquieta- se quejó tora.

Vamos tora ambas sabemos que ella solo está emocionada, pero comparando su carácter con el tuyo tu eres peor que ella- le dijo yuko.

Mira ya llegamos – dijo saliendo del tema.

No creas que voy a caer en esa – luego miro bien y en realidad si se encontraban enfrente del ramón – "no imagine que fuera tan grande"- pensó yuko.

Bueno es mejor que vallamos por nuestros horarios ya que la apertura para los de primer año comenzará dentro de poco- dijo tora entrando al instituto.

Espéranos – de quejaron yuko y takara el ser dejadas por su hermana, para luego alcanzarla.

Mientras las ter chicas caminaban por el patio se detuvieron al ver el campo de futbol.

Que interesante, parece que Raimon puede ser de ayuda – dijo tora al ver que algunos estaban entrenando.

Pero hermana no crees que sean algo débiles para eso – pregunta takara al ver la seriedad que tenía tora en la cara.

No lo creo si me uno al quipo y les ayudo con algo puede que se hagan más fuertes y así poder darles cara a esos bastardos – escupió al decir la última palabra.

Todo eso depende como lo tome Raimon cuando se entere pero no creo que en estos momentos estén a la altura – dijo yuko para seguir caminado.

Y ¿te vas a unir al club de futbol? – pregunto takara a tora.

Si – dijo simplemente – me gusta el futbol como no entrar y tu yuko entraras – pregunto a su hermana gemela.

Entrare como gerente, así seré de más ayuda- respondió yuko,

Pensé que entrarías como jugadora, pero esa es tu decisión – tora la miro y luego suspiro.

Oigan no me dejen afuera yo también quiero forma parte del equipo- le informo takara.

¿Segura?- preguntaron las gemelas.

¡Claro!- respondió- quiero ser un gran jugadora como papá- sonrió al nombrar lo último – y los tíos, obviamente - soltó una risita.

Ambas chicas rieron por eso último- bueno es mejor que nos apuremos.

Las tres hermanas fueron al despacho del director y les dieron sus horarios, al culminar esto se despidieron de takara ya que ella tenía que ir a la ceremonia de apertura.

Bueno en que salón te toco tora – pregunto a su hermana.

Veamos- miro el papel – el 2-A y a ti.

El 2-B – sonrió forzadamente, no le gusta estar lejos de su hermana.

Bueno adiós – se despidió tora para luego perderse por los pasillos.

Etto adiós – dijo descolocada por la repentina acción – espera yo no conozco el lugar – dijo yuko tratando de seguir a su hermana pero en eso choco con alguien- auch – dijo sobándose el trasero – eso dolió – se quejó.

Lo siento no me fijaba por donde iba – se disculpó el chico con el que había tropezado.

No te disculpes es mi culpa por correr en los pasillos- dijo para luego fijarse bien en la persona y sorprenderse- no puede ser eres…-

**Nota: jeje el deje con un poco de intriga, etto bueno quiero decirles que si alguien que algún oc participe pueden avisarme, claro tiene que llenar la ficha aquí se las dejo. **

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Pasatiempos: **

**Historia:**

**Familia: **

**Pareja:**

**Personalidad:**

**Aspecto: **

**Y eso sería todo, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo **


	2. capitulo 2- presentaciones

La OCG – capitulo 2

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capi **

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hola- habla normal.

-"hola"- pensando.

_-Hola_ – susurrando.

_**-"hola"-**_** hablando por teléfono.**

**/cambio de lugar o tiempo /**

**IE como IEGO no me pertenecen son propiedad de level-5, lo único que me pertenecen son mis OCs y la historia.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_**-Lo siento no me fijaba por donde iba – se disculpó el chico con el que había tropezado. **_

_**-No te disculpes es mi culpa por correr en los pasillos- dijo para luego fijarse bien en la persona y sorprenderse- no puede ser eres…-**_

**En la actualidad:**

-Taiyou- grito Yuko para abrazar al chico que aun procesaba la información.

-Yuko – abrazo a la chica luego de procesar todo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, me tenías preocupada luego de que te fuiste no me pude despedir de ti en el hospital y cuando fui para visitarte me dijeron que ya te habían dado de alta y luego de eso no te pude ver mas- Yuko se separó de el para verle la cara – creciste un poco más – hizo un puchero – ya no somos del mismo tamaño- se quejó.

-Jeje que esperabas ya tenemos tiempo que no nos veíamos princesa- le recordó.

-No me llames princesa- dijo mientras le ponía un dedo en el pecho- o yo te digo peluche, acaso quieres que tus amigos sepan que tienes ese apodo – dijo para lego agarrar los mechones de Taiyou y darles un sube jalón.

-Aprendiste nuevos trucos de manipulación- Taiyou alejo las manos de Yuko de su pelo.

-Sí, mamá me enseño algunos para poder manipular a mi hermano – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Jeje- le salió una gota en la cabeza pero en eso suena la campana- bueno es mejor que vallamos a nuestro salón- Taiyou comenzó a caminar – en que salón te toco – pregunto al ver la cara de desorientación que tenía la chica.

-Me toco el 2-B- dijo recordando.

Taiyou sonrió – nos tocó en la misma sección, ve vamos antes de que el profesor no nos deje entrar – agarro la mano de Yuko y comiso a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta en donde el profesor estaba a punto de entrar – profesor espero la chica es nueva debe presentar – soltó la mano – adiós – le saco la lengua y entro aprovechando la distracción.

-"ya me las pagaras" – pensó Yuko – bueno…-.

Espera aquí cuando te avise pasas y te presentas – dijo el profesor pera entrar y decirles algo a los estudiantes – bueno chicos hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante así que por favor compórtense- dijo cansado – puedes pasar – le informa.

Yuko estaba entrando pero en ese momento un chico grita- esperen falto yo – luego de eso todo fue en cámara lenta.

El chico no pudo parar y provoco un choque con Yuko, logrando que ella callera, pero en el transcurso de la caída ella se agarró del pantalón del profesor provocando que esta se viniera abajo dejando a la vista unos bóxer de unicornios.

Todo quedo en silencio unos segundos luego todo el salón estalló en risas.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y pidieron disculpas- lo sentimos –haciendo una reverencia.

El profesor estaba rojo de la vergüenza o del enojo- se las dejare pasar por esta ves – dijo para luego subirse los pantalones apurado – dejen de reírse – les gritos a los otros – preséntese.

Yuko dio un paso al frente con un sonrojo por la vergüenza – etto mi nombres es Yuko Terumi, es un gusto conocerlos – hizo una reverencia.

-Bueno te puedes sentar al lado de taiyou – señalo el asiento vacío.

Yuko se dirigió a su asiento y se sonrojo al ver que los demás la miraban.

-Buen espectáculo has montado – le susurro Taiyou.

Cállate Amemiya si no quieres que algo malo te pase – le advirtió.

-Que miedo me das- se burló para luego poner una mueca de dolor – eso dolió- se quejó.

-Eso te pasa por idiota – le dijo.

-Bueno chico preséntate – le dijo el profesor al culpable de todo.

-Me llamo Edgar es un gusto conocerlos- dijo el chico que tenía el pelo rosado y los ojos marrones, sula piel era algo tostada como si hubiera estado en la playa.

Yuko se quedó mirando al chico como tratando de averiguar en donde lo avía visto antes.

**/Mientras tanto en 2-B/ **

Los miro a todos notando cada detalle – "parecen una panda de inútiles"- pensó para luego suspirar- me llamo Tora Terumi- se presentó- donde me siento – le pregunto a la profesora.

-Al lado de tenma – el joven se levantó para que la chica se pudiera ubicar.

La chica se sentó y saco un libro para luego poner en posición de descanso y cerrar los ojos, no pudo dormir bien ya se entretuvo viendo una película hasta las 2 de la mañana – "estúpido titanic" – pensó para luego cerrar los ojos.

Tenma que estaba al lado de la chica la miro para luego suspirar, mejor sería dejarla tranquila.

Luego de unos minutos la profesora se dio cuenta que la chica estaba dormida- hey Terumi despierte estoy dando clases- le grito mientras le daba un manotazo a la meso con la regla.

-Y a mí no me importa lo que una vieja explique, así que es mejor que se calle y me deje dormir- tora miro a la profesora con esa mirada desafiante.

-Valla a la ofici…- no pudo terminar.

¿Oficina del director?, ¿para qué?, mandarle saludos de parte de usted – sonrió de medio lado – eso lo puede hacer usted muy bien después de clases, aunque todo lo que haga no conseguirá que le den un aumento – y se acomodó para volver a dormir.

Todos en el salón tenían la boca abierta esa chica desafío a la profesora de inglés.

-Mocosos inútiles- se quejó la profesora para luego volver a su escritorio y seguir explicando.

**/Después de clases/**

El club de futbol del Raimon es grande- dijo Takara mirando el gran edificio.

Bueno es mejor que entremos – dijo Yuko entrando por las puertas del lugar siendo seguida por las otras dos.

Las tres al entrar al lugar obtuvieron la atención de los chicos que estaban adentro.

-O mira es tora – saludo tenma a la chica que luego del problema con la profeso entablo una conversación con el castaño- ¿te unirás al club?- pregunto.

Si, de echo las tres nos uniremos al equipo solo que ella – señalo a Yuko – quiere ser gerente.

-Qué bueno que más persona se quieran unir al club- dijo una voz detrás de las chicas.

Las tres se voltearon para luego sonreír y saludar al mayor – hola entrenador-.

Endo miro a las tres y luego sonrió, con esas chicas en el equipo, nada sería normal- bueno ya que se quieren unir porque no se presentan-.

Bueno yo me llamo Tora terumi – se presentó la oji-gris.

Yo soy Yuko Terumi – ahora fue el turno de la peli-morada

Takara Terumi – sonrió la menor

-Bueno ya que se presentaron quiero decirles que las que quieran ser jugadoras tendrán que presentar una prueba que se hará mañana a la misma hora – miro a Yuko – si quieres ser gerente habla con las chicas – señalo a las demás.

-gracias entrenador – las tres hicieron una reverencia.

**/ En otro lugar /**

-Rocio ya llego tu uniforme- dijo un joven al llegar junto a la chica con un paquete en las manos.

-Gracias Eliot pero como es que lo tienes – pregunto.

-Es que estaba enfrente de tu casa cuando el señor llego y como el también tenía el mío le pedí los dos- sonrió – el Raimon nos espera- sonrió

-Lo mismo digo – Rocio miro al chico luego guardo su uniforme.

**Holaaa aquí termina el capi, se preguntaran cuando abra acción, bueno eso será como en el capítulo 3 y algunos oc ya aparecieron pero los describiré en el próximo capítulo , estos últimos dos son de mi sempai rox siniestra y otro que aparecerá unos capítulos después que es de atsuya fubuki. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, dejen sus quejas recomendaciones, lo que sea en sus comentarios. **


	3. capitulo 3- Edgar y el balón misterioso

Capítulo 3 – Edgar y un balón misterioso.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hola- habla normal.

-"hola"- pensando.

_-Hola_ – susurrando.

_**-"hola"-**_** hablando por teléfono.**

**/cambio de lugar o tiempo /**

**IE como IEGO no me pertenecen son propiedad de level-5, lo único que me pertenecen son mis OCs y la historia.**

Luego de que los demás se presentaran y Yuko hablara con las gerentes, las hermanas se fueron a su casa.

**/Casa de los Terumi/**

-Ya llegamos – dijeron las tres cuando cruzaron la puerta.

-bienvenidas- hablo un hombre con cabellos rubios con las puntas de color azul y ojos rojo asomándose desde la sala, era nada más ni nada menos que Afuro Terumi – llegaron temprano, ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto.

-bien para ser el primer día- respondió Takara.

-y a ustedes- poso su mira en la gemelas.

-mis compañeros son una panda de inútiles- bufo Tora.

Al oír esto a todos les salieron una gota en la cabeza.

-bueno yo me encontré con Taiyo- dijo Yuko.

-¿Taiyou estudia en el Raimon?, pensé que estaba en el Universal – pregunto Aphrodi.

-según tengo entendido se transfirió después de un tiempo – recordó Yuko.

-jeje ya no estas lejos de tu novio- rio el mayor.

Yuko se sonrojo – e-él no es mi novio – tartamudeo.

-si lo es – afirmaron los tres para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

La chica abochornada se sentó en la mesa – ustedes son malos, no es justo que se burlen así de mí, Taiyo no es mi novio- se quejó.

-¿segura?-preguntaron los tres mientras servían la mesa.

-segura- bajo la mirada – _el ni siquiera me lo ha pedido_- susurro lo último para sí misma.

-venga, no te ponga triste, seguro que pronto se te declara – le apoyo Afuro cuando se sentó en la mesa.

Yuko se sonrojo- deja de molestar hermano-gruño para luego sonreír maliciosamente – o es que acaso quieres que mama se entere de que fuiste tú el que rayo su preciada camioneta – dijo con un tono de niña pequeña.

Aphrodi abrió los ojos asta mas no poder - ¿c-como sabes eso?, se suponía que nadie me vio – dijo nervioso.

-tú mismo te acabas de delatar-se burló.

Las otras chicas que estaban viendo toda la escena solo les salieron una gota en la cabeza.

-Creo que deberíamos comenzar a cenar ¿no creen?- sugirió Takara.

-estoy de acuerdo – Tora.

Luego de terminar la pequeña discusión, comenzaron a comer y luego cada quien se fue a su cama.

**/A la mañana siguiente en la entrada del Raimon/**

Taiyou y Yukimura hablaban sobre una que otra estrategia, estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta que un balón iba directo hacia ellos.

-cuidado-grito Edgar para luego empujar a los chicos y recibir el balonazo.

Los dos estaban aturdidos por la repentina acción pero reaccionaron y ayudaron al chico a levantarse.

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Yukimura.

-si solo fue un pequeño golpe – rio nervioso.

Taiyou miro el balón en el piso para luego posara su vista en donde provino el balón.

-cuídense Raimon que la diversión solo empieza, jeje – dijo una voz tenebrosa pero a la vez con un tono burlón.

-¿quién abra sido?- se preguntó Taiyou al no ver a nadie.

Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería para que te revisen- le sugirió Yukimura.

-no se preocupen, estoy bien- se rio Edgar – si me disculpan ya me tengo que ir – dijo para luego correr y huir de los dos chicos.

-es rápido- comento al ver como desaparecía en un santiamén.

-si- afirmo el alvino.

RIIIINGGGGGG- sonó la campana.

-vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde- los dos chicos comenzaron caminar en dirección a sus respectivos salones.

**/Con Edgar/ **

El chico estaba escondido en una esquina viendo si alguien se acercaba, gracias a la campana los pasillos quedaron vacíos y eso facilitaba su tarea, volvió a mirar, sonrió y entro rápidamente al baño de las niñas.

-que dolor – se quejó mientras se levantaba la camisa dejando ver unas vendas y un moretón – creo que si tengo que ir a la enfermería, pero no quiero que descubran que soy…-

-¿mujer?- pregunto una voz detrás del supuesto chico – sé muy bien quien eres, que haces aquí y como lograste escapara de ese lugar – volvió a preguntar la voz que venía de la esquina del lugar.

-Yuko-sempai- sintió un escalofrió, fue descubierta- ¿cómo sabe eso? – pregunto con miedo.

-seré breve, tu cara se me hacía conocida, estuve divagando un poco y me acorde de ti, claro eso era una teoría, ya que hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pero con este encuentro mis dudas están resueltas – respondió mientras caminaba hacia la chica – ¿quién te mando?

No me mandaron- suspiro – escape con la ayuda de Nao-san, el me ayudo en todo, mi escape fue perfectamente planeado, no había ninguna falla, pero el problema era que Nao-san no podía venir con migo ya que si descubrían que el escapo, no descansarían hasta encontrarlo, ya que él es uno de sus mejores experimentos- explico – él me dijo que las vigilara y le mandara informes de como están, claro eso sería cada tanto ya que si hace mucho movimiento los descubrirán y no podrá salir nunca.

Yuko tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par – _Nao_ –susurro-¿cómo está?, Emily – pregunto con los ojos aguados.

-está bien, es uno de los grandes, todo para que ya no experimentaran con él – respondió Emily.

-¡de los grandes! , entonces él debe de sufrir mucho por los entrenamientos –dijo Yuko.

-sí, yo vi como lo torturaban, no podía hacer nada, no me lo permitió, él dijo que me protegería y no quería que yo también sufriera, era horrible verlo en ese estado –comento.

-como lo extraño – hablo la peli morada – y vas a seguir fingiendo ser hombre – pregunto.

-sí, nadie debe saber, esto fue por un descuido mío, pero te pido que no le digas a nadie – le pidió.

-ok, no le diré a nadie, pero en cambio me debes explicar mejor todo el asunto – sonrió.

-claro-acepto la chica.

Las dos chicas salieron del baño vigilando que nadie las viera y salieron corriendo para llegar al salón antes de que el profesor no las dejara entrar.

**/En el salón 2-B/ **

Las dos chicas llegaron justo a tiempo, ya que el profesor llego un poco después de ellas.

-he Yuko ¿porque llegaste con esas prisas? – pregunto Taiyou.

-no es que acompañe a Edgar a la enfermería – mintió.

-je, yo sabía que se había lastimado – comento Yukimura que estaba atrás de la chica.

-etto que paso, es que él no me lo dijo– rio nerviosa.

- bueno, él nos empujó para que no recibiéramos un balonazo, pero le llego de lleno a el – explico Yukimura.

-y quien pateo el balón – pregunto.

-no sabemos, salió de la nada – hablo Taiyou.

En eso el profesor pide silencio – bueno, hoy se integrara un nuevo estudiante, sean amables – dijo para luego abrir la puerta – pasa.

En eso entro un chico de cabello rubio ondulado, hasta la nuca y algo desordenado, con unos ojos azules casi zafiro.

-preséntate – dijo el profesor.

-mi nombre es Eliot Woltiwa, un gusto conocerlos –hizo una reverencia.

-bien siéntate junto a Terumi – señalo el lugar.

Eliot se sentó al lado de Yuko – hola un gusto- saludo.

-igual, jeje, espero que seamos amigos – sonrió provocando que Taiyou frunciera el seño.

-ehm – interrumpió – mi nombre es Taiyou Amemiya – le miro seriamente.

-yo soy Yukimura Hyouga, un gusto – se presentó.

Y así continuaron las clases en el salón 2-B.

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, tratare de actualizar esta semana, pero es que tengo que arreglara unas cosas, ya que estoy en un curso de pintura y bla bla etc. waa ya apareció un Oc de rox-sempai, jeje sé que esta algo flocho el capi pero es que tengo tantas ideas que tengo que organizarlas, pero el próximo si será diferente.**

**Si tiene alguna duda no duden en comentar, además les tengo unas preguntas. **

**¿Les sorprendió que Edgar fuera mujer?**

**¿Quién es Nao?**

**¿Taiyou se puso celoso?**

**¿Quién habrá pateado el balón?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Besos, no leemos la próxima, dejen sus comentarios, adiós. **


End file.
